


Dear Diary: Today I fell in love.

by Lemon_Rock



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Elodie's therapist suggests she gets a Diary/Journal to express herself as well as explore her problems. Or rather, the only one she has, Enid.





	Dear Diary: Today I fell in love.

_This book belongs to:_ _ The Wonderful Elodie! <3  _

_Dear Diary:_

  _10/02/201X_

 

_My therapist recommended that I have one of these to explore any problems I have in the upcoming future. So I've decided to make this_ _therapeutic_ _book about the only problem I ever had. Enid._

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

**...............**

  
_Dear Diary:_

_04/03/201X_

_Today I saw one of my former childhood friends. One of my best friends... My only best friend. She looked happy without me and I could understand why. She had better friends now. Ones that she trusted not to stab her in the back like I had. Not to ditch her for fifteen minutes of fame. Ones that she valued above all else._

_I realised what I had done was the biggest, stupidest mistake of my life. And I_ _regretted_ _it so much. I guess it's true what people say, 'You never know what you had until its gone'. And she was never coming back._

_Yours_ _Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

**...............**

 

_Dear Diary:_

_1_ _6/_ _04_ _/201X_

 

_I saw her today. On my one day off, why'd I have to see her. I knew acting all_ _buddy-buddy_ _in front of other people was not what they'd expect of me. So I challenged her to a fight. I mocked an offended her into it. And I regretted it. Not because I lost, if anything I knew I would, but because she admitted to hating me. I could feel it radiating off of her, the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes. She was_ _hurt..._ _But she was over me._ _I was hurt too, but I was nowhere near over her. She_ _didn't_ _want anything more to to with me. And all I wanted to do was hold her close and tell her I was sorry. Sorry for messing with her, sorry for betraying her, sorry she had to go through all that heartache, sorry she ever met me in the first place._

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie </3_

 

**...............**

 

_Dear Diary:_

_21/05/201X_

 

_She's attending my school. Enid is going to_ _P.O_ _.I_ _.N_ _.T_ _. Prep! As a top ranking student here I was able to check and decide on the dorm she was staying in, depending on what area she was going into. Luckily for me, she was Charisma as well. And_ _coincidentally_ _I didn't have a roommate! The universe works in mysterious ways. Oh well, no time should be wasted here if I want her staying with me._

 

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

 

**...............**

 

_Dear Diary:_

 

_03/06/201X_

 

_She still hates me. I thought she would cozy up to me at least a bit now that we're_ _roommates_ _. But she just treats me as if I'm that one off sale, off season dress at the front of the store. She knows I'm there and I used to be a big thing but my time to shine in her eyes is over. In other words, I'm so last season. And I've decided to act like it. I'll show off how great I am now and maybe it'll impress her enough to have her notice me in a good way. And hopefully if that works, we can be friends again._

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

 

**...............**

 

_Dear Diary:_

 

_05/06/201X_

 

_It seems my impression approach wasn't coming on to her quite well. If anything it was making things worse. She used her grudge to best me in Miss Sunshine's charisma class, but I must confess, it was pretty damn sexy seeing her act the way she did. It's our lunch break now and I'm sitting where I usually do. In the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by almost the entire school. All but Enid and her Lakewood buddy, what's his name. Sparko I think. We have our_ _P.E_ _class after this with Miss Foxtail, and I hope to best her here at least. Because I clearly wasn't doing so in our other classes. And there goes the bell. Wish me luck!_

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

 

**...............**

 

_Dear Diary:_

 

_(Same day) 05/06/201X_

 

_You will not believe what happed in_ _P.E_ _! I made up with Enid! After a totally unintentional power boost whilst super rope climbing, Enid fell and I snapped out of it. Obviously I jumped down after her! I wasn't going to let the love of my life fall to her death. So in the heat of the moment I apologised, but I did it genuinely and from the heart. And she forgave me. We hugged and I could swear she smelled exactly the same as when we were kids. But well, we both failed the exercise but I at least got to make her smile an laugh with me. Oh! Oh! And the best part of the entire day was when we were swinging on my long bow right by the sunset. And Cob was it beautiful. The view, the moment, and most of all, Enid. And now we're friends again! Me and my childhood bestie, my first crush... My only crush. I just need to find a way to confess all this without scaring her off..._

_Yours Truly_  
_Elodie <3_

 

**...............**

 

Enid closed the pink, glittery book with a stunned, smiling face. She'd never thought Elodie was trying to _mend_ their friendship, or more or less ever have feelings for her.

The door behind her slammed open and Elodie can bursting in with a smile like she'd just become a level 100 or something.

Enid threw the book under her pillow in a panic, grabbing hold of the other's attention. **"Enid? Is everything alright?"** The blonde asked, walking over to the ninja's side of the room.

**"** **Y-Yeah** **!** **Everything's** **great! Just dandy."** Enid said nervously. But she was a bit terrible at hiding things and the blonde spotted the corner of a book. Was it hers? Or did Enid have a diary as well? If so, could it mean the ninja liked her too?

**"Enid what's that?"** Elodie asked smugly, walking in closer to the other.

**"** **N-nothing** **."** Enid countered. And damn this stutter wasn't helping either.

**"Don't lie to me. Let me see."** The blonde pounced, pulling out the pink book from under Enid's pillow. She froze as soon as she noticed who's it was, **"** **Sh-shit** **."** She muttered.

**"Elodie. Listen to me carefully."** Enid started, but the blonde looked as if she were about to run out crying. That or she was trying but her feet were frozen to the floor, **"I wasn't going through any of your stuff. The book was on the desk and I wanted to borrow your notes but it** **didn't** **say it was your diary and I thought you were writing a story or something so I read it** **a-and** **as soon as I saw my name... I couldn't stop reading it. I'm really sorry Elodie, I-"**

Lets be cliché here and say that the blonde shut her up with a kiss. A soft one to keep her from embarrassing the both of them even further. But Elodie wasn't expecting Enid to kiss her back, passionately at the most. But she did and damn was it good.

The blonde felt as though she was dreaming. She thought that the other would completely disregard the kiss and start ignoring her or something. But Enid wasn't like that, what she was was in love, maybe not as much as Elodie, but there was no denying what they had. Red Action would just have to understand that.


End file.
